Vanilla
by K-T88
Summary: Seto Yami, Bakura and Marik make up a team of CIA spies that were split almost two years ago. Now, when the US government call the them together again, Seto realises he can't hold his feelings for Yami in forever.
1. Together Again

K-T88: I don't believe it! I have finally typed up my first Yu-Gi-Oh story!!!! POSITION FOR BETA OPEN TO APPLY LEAVE EMAIL IN REVIEW PLEASE!!! Woo. No intro. but...

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even this lousy comp!

Chapter 1: Together Again.

"Seto!!!! They're here!"

"Okay Mokuba calm it will ya?!" Seto Kaiba got up from his desk, pulling printed sheets into a folder and walked out onto the landing. Even from here he could hear Mokuba screaming greetings into his companions ears. They had been separated for their own 'safety' but even the CIA knew that when the going got tough, they were the only team in the all of the U.S. that could bring things to order. Yes, although Seto hated the word, he was part of a group of spies. His team consisted of people that were destined to follow each other through all of eternity.

Yami Motou, the 'monkey' (1) as people of his skill were called. He was the one that got in and out. The one that actually pulled of the jobs. But he could never do it without the rest.

Marik Ishtar, the supplier. Marik had everything the mind could imagine and more. He was also the only one licensed to drive a van so they kinda needed him.

Kenren Bakura, the hit man. Only the other three were allowed to call him Kenren though they never did. Bakura could hit any target from any distance. His was the other who went in, but usually to make sure anyone who found Yami while he was working ended up dead.

And Seto Kaiba, intelligence. There was no computer system invented that Kaiba couldn't beat. They had the top of the range equipment because of him. Why? Because Seto usually invented it!

"Kaiba." Bakura acknowledged his entering the room. Seto looked around, Bakura was leaning on the wall with a beer in his hand, Marik could be seen raiding the fridge and Yami was sitting on the floor showing Mokuba his duel deck for the seven hundredth time.

"Bakura." Seto nodded and walked towards where Yami and Mokuba were sitting.

"Wow!"

"Mokuba, it's only the Magician of Black Chaos." That was Yami. Didn't ever think he was that talented. He was the best 'monkey' in the world and yet he insisted he wasn't great, just 'good enough to do his job' as he was heard to say.

"Only? Yami, that card beat my whole deck how many times?" Yami looked up, smiled and stood.

"Oh, I'd say about nine, maybe ten."

"Hey you've grown!"

"Stuff it Kaiba! I've been this tall for the past year!"

"He has actually." Said Bakura, walking over to stand behind Yami. He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and placed a kiss on his lower neck.

"'Kura! Get off!" Yami exclaimed, trying to push Bakura away while going a very pretty shade of pink.

Seto had to leave the room. He walked rapidly through to the kitchen, where he found Marik eating the last pizza in the whole house.

"'Sup Kaiba?" Marik asked, "Yami getting you down again?"

"Sort of."

"You know you have to tell him soon otherwise you are going to end up pushing him away."

"Yeah, I know but it's kinda hard when the guy you like is going around with one of your best friends." Seto stated, dejectedly.

"Yeah well..." Marik started but then spun around to examine the contents of Seto's fridge again. Seto looked confused and turned to leave, only to find Yami standing in the doorway.

"Seto-sama? Have I done something wrong?" Yami asked, for once acting and looking like he was the youngest of the group, a fact people who didn't know them refused to admit.

"No! What made you think that?"

"Well it's just... Bakura and I agreed that we were split up but as soon as I turn up here he starts trying to, well, show off. And then you left as soon as we started speaking. It made me think I had done something."

"No you haven't. And I thought I told you to stop calling me Seto-sama. Just Seto will do."

"No, it was to stop calling you Kaiba-kun. Although you let everyone else call you Kaiba. Why can't I?"

"Because I don't want you to. Oh come here." Seto said, pulling Yami towards him, "It's great to see you again."

"It's good to see you to Seto." The doorbell rang making Yami jump. He pulled away from Seto and wandered back through to the hall to find Otogi standing there.

"Hey! You've grown!"

"Stuff it Otogi or you won't be able to speak for a week."

"Such big talk from such a little guy! Anyway the guys are here so, so am I!"

With that the other team walked in.

Ryou Bakura, the thief. Ryou learnt the tricks of the trade from his elder brother.

Jounouchi Katsuya, the explosives/weapons expert. Jounouchi was a man with a passion for dynamite.

Malik Ishtar, the actor. Malik was usually there to distract the target while the others got to work.

Otogi Ryuuji, the repairman. Handyman at everything. No refunds.

And Yuugi Motou, the con-man. Only turned up if the boss thought that Yami couldn't do it by himself. Doesn't like to get in his brother's way but has a nack for it.

Jounouchi was carrying a bag, "Get your weapons, fresh from store!"

"Jou, you didn't have any money." Seto pointed out. Jounouchi grinned.

"Why do you think Ryou is here?"

"Anyway, Yami are you going to tell us what the CIA want us for now." Bakura pressed. Yami nodded, lead the others through to the living room and dropped to the floor.

Seto's POV

I took a seat in the lounge while Yami made himself comfortable on a cushion on the floor. I will never understand why he refused to use a chair like the rest of us.

"Well firstly there is a robbery being planned in the museum. The thieves are planning to steal the solid, 48-carat gold statues of the gods. There is one of the Winged Dragon of Ra, one of Sliefer (2) the Sky Dragon and one of Obelisk the Tormentor. The jobs is to get in on the same night the robbery is planned, lift the statues and one team will escort them to a secure location while the others confront the burglars."

"Who are the thieves?" Marik couldn't help asking.

"You remember when we sent Steve Murdock's bunch down? Well the one we missed, Cooper, has just died, leaving his plans for the robbery in a man called Pete Thatcher's hands. Thatcher is setting his sights high and is meeting a contact tonight in El Diablos (3), a downtown bar. We don't know who the contact is so everyone must be their guard. Jou, your team is to stay here and get everything needed to plan the big job, blueprints etc. Mr P. (4) sent in the job list for the rest of us. Marik, you will be in the van digging, and relaying information to us about Thatcher throughout the night. Bakura, you will be armed and watching for any funny business from the balcony. Seto you will be posing as a executive from the NBC (5) and keeping tabs on everything to do with Thatcher, does he go to the bar often, who does he associate with, who his favourite performers are. I'll be going in as Kelvin Jackson, a businessman with my sights set on the statues and an interesting proposal for Thatcher. Anything goes even marginally wrong, tell Marik and he will call the evac. I am NOT having ANYONE caught tonight, understand me? Oh and guys don't get distracted."

"With what?" I couldn't help but be curious.

"The entertainment. El Diablos is a pleasure bar."

"Oh jeez." Bakura said. "And here was me hoping I wasn't gonna have to get laid."

"You don't Bakura." Stated Yami, looking very professional, and could I mention gorgeous? "Tonight is strictly professional."

"Just like our shitty relationship." Bakura mumbled to Marik.

"You're only sore because you didn't get laid. What I never planned on telling you was we split cause I did." Yami got up and walked out the back, "See you tonight fellas."

I followed Yami outside where I found him sitting by the pond in my garden, annoying the fish.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's weird. I never thought I would be the one to cheat on a relationship when I didn't ever plan on seeing the other person again."

"Person?"

"Yeah, it was a girl. I'm only bi Seto. I haven't seen her since though. Oh well, I've got a job to get my claws in now."

"You could always get your claws in me." I mumbled.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah. I meant to tell you before we got split up, but I've always liked you Yami. You being three years younger doesn't matter to me." I wrapped my jacket around him and pulled him back into my lap. He curled closer to my chest and I started to rock him back and forth (6). It wasn't until it started to get dark we realised we had to move or we would miss the – another Yami quote – 'opportune moment'. I walked ahead of Yami as he pulled my jacket onto himself properly, even though it was 3 sizes to big, making him look adorably cute (7).

"Seto?"

"Yeah?" I turned back to look at him and he jogged to catch up and took my hand through the too big sleeve.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't. I'll be here as long as you need me."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Notes:

(1) I read this somewhere!

(2) Someone check my spelling please!

(3) I don't remember where I got this!

(4) Guess who for a cookie!

(5) NBC – National Bar Commission, don't ask!

(6) Kawaii!!

(7) Another kawaii moment!!

R&R Please. Oh and position for a beta still open. If you are interested leave your email.


	2. El Diablos

Disclaimer: Me no own! Thanks to i-love-bakura1489 and Amethyst-Dragonflame for reviewing!!

Chapter 2: El Diablos

A black van pulled up in the parking lot of El Diablos. Inside were four spies.

"You all know how it goes tonight right?"

"Of course. We wouldn't do it if we didn't!" And three climbed out of the van and entered the bar through the delivery entrance. One walked up to the bar, one to the balcony and one towards a table where Mr. Pete Thatcher was sitting.

"Ahh. You're here."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Thatcher"

/--/--/

A black van pulled up in the parking lot of El Diablos. Inside were four spies.

"You all know how it goes tonight right?"

"Of course. We wouldn't do it if we didn't!" And three climbed out of the van and entered the bar through the delivery entrance. Two walked up to the bar and one towards a table where Mr. Pete Thatcher was sitting.

"You ready for this Bakura?"

"I'm always ready Seto." Bakura nodded towards the table Yami was walking towards. Thatcher was greeting someone else. "What do you think? The contact?"

"Probably," Seto pulled out his cell, "Marik, start the download, we're in." And Bakura wandered off to the balcony. "Marik, I'm sending over a picture," Seto took a picture of the person in black sitting at Thatcher's table. "Find out who it is."

"Mr. Thatcher? I'm Kelvin Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet you."

/--/--/

"Hey. I'm sending up a picture of some guy who's started talking to Thatcher. Check him."

"Roger that. Hold on a sec................... Oh SHITE! It's Yami Motou from the CIA!"

"He doesn't know we're the thieves, let the night roll on and get Sasha to take him out before he leaves."

"Got that Ivory, I'll phone Ebs and tell her."

/--/--/

Yami got up from the table at 1:30 am after closing the 'deal' with Thatcher.

"The deal is done 'Kura, Let's go." Seto, Yami and Bakura all made for the door of the now empty bar.

"Not so fast!" The person who had been sitting with Thatcher was holding Yami by the back of the shirt. "You want you're mate back, you will hand over the blueprint of the Museum which is in the briefcase, and we might not hurt him."

"No way! You are not getting this blueprint!"

"Fine then, have it your way!" And the mysterious person pulled the gun from Bakura's belt, jabbed it into Yami's back and pulled the trigger. Yami let out a scream before collapsing to the floor. The person grabbed Seto's case and ran.

"Yami!" Seto ran over to him and pulled him up, luckily he was still conscious.

"That hurt. I guess we missed our opportune moment. Did they get the blueprint?" Yami wheezed out.

"Yeah. Yami I'm so sorry! You got hurt and they got it anyway!"

"Don't worry. I just need a couple of seconds. And a straight vodka." A weird light surrounded Yami and when it cleared he was on his feet with a vodka shot in his hand. He knocked it back and they left and arrived back at the house without a word to each other. Yuugi had heard what had happened and when they arrived he threw his arms around Yami, which made the older boy cringe.

"You're okay! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo glad!"

"Who's been feeding my lil' bro sugar?" Jou prised Yuugi off of Yami and glomped the poor boy.

"I'm glad tooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Yami fought Jou off and slowly backed away from the slightly crazed group. He walked straight into Seto.

"Don't worry, they're just happy to see you. Marik phoned and told them what happened." Seto explained. Yami nodded and wandered outside, looking rather depressed. He pulled himself up into a tree and watched Jou and Seto some out into the garden looking for him.

'sigh I'm losing my touch. I let the whole team down, getting caught like that. Now they think I'm out of the way, that could work to our advantage. But not only did I let the team down I let Yuugi down, he's meant to get an example from me, and more importantly I let Seto down. I wonder what they all think of 'the greatest' now. I always said I was only good enough to do my job but they wouldn't believe me...'

"And now I'm not even good enough for my job!" Yami yelled aloud.

"Yami?" Jou questioned, looking around. Seto looked up and saw him in the tree.

"Jou! Quick, he just ran into the house!" And Jou ran into the house. Seto climbed up the tree and pulled Yami into his lap. "Don't let that get you down Yami. You are still the greatest. It's not you're fault that Mr. P's taking you off the job."

"He's what?!" Yami shouted, "No way am I dropping this job now! They think I'm dead! That's going to make it easier for me to move about. The only person that can replace me is Yuugi and this job is too dangerous for him!"

"Yami, it is the boss' order's. You don't get a choice. I'm sorry."

"I knew it! I was never the greatest otherwise they wouldn't take me off the job for one slip up! It's not my fault they knew who I was!" And Yami jumped out of the tree and over the garden wall in one swift movement. Just then Bakura came out of the kitchen door.

"What was all the shouting about?"

"I told him the boss was taking him off this job and he ran," Seto gestured over the wall, "he's gone."

"Shite! We need him back. They will find and use him against us."

"Bakura, Yami can't be found if he doesn't want to be. And they wouldn't have any use in catching him because it would just let him into their base."

"Hey guys!" Marik yelled from a window on the third floor. "Yami is transmitting his position! It's almost as if..."

"He wants to be found." They all finished.

"Of course! Yami knows if they find him, he'll get into the base and be able to get the museum blueprint. He's gonna need backup." Bakura finished with a smirk, loading his gun.

"So we go in, pick up the documents planning the job, pick up Yami along with the blueprint and get the hell out of there with enough evidence to send them all down three times over!"

"That's it! That's the master plan! Let's go Seto!" And Seto and Bakura ran into the house to brief the others.

/--/--/

Yami ran down an alley, hoping someone picked up his position soon, because he was freezing. He heard a car go past and decided that the rooftops were better than dark - and rather creepy – alleyways. He climbed up a fire exit to the roof. It was a beautiful, clear night so he stopped to look at the stars. A shooting star went past and he made a wish. ' I wish I could, for once, get things right and impress Seto.' He stood up and jumped from roof to roof for a few hours. When he finally got tired, he realised he was standing on top of the Kaiba mansion. He looked down and saw Mokuba and Seto sitting the garden.

"Seto I'm so sorry. But I can't keep letting you down. Even Pegasus wants me out now. Take care and look after Yuugi for me. Take care Mokuba, if you find my duelling deck you can keep it. I don't need it where I'm going. I just hope this works for all of you. Goodbye."

/--/--/

"Ni-sama, did you hear something?" Mokuba asked, looking up at the roof - moments too late - but Yami was gone.

"No Mokuba. Why don't you go and get Yami's deck and you can see if you can beat me?" Mokuba ran into the house and Seto looked up at the stars. The same shooting star went past, and Seto, against his better judgement, made a wish. 'I wish Yami would come home and stay with me, like I promised for him.'

/--/--/

From his room Bakura saw the shooting star go past and made a wish too. 'I wish for Yami to be s.... Nah. Seto not to free...Nope. I know! I wish for Marik to bring me a bacon sandwich.'

/--/--/

Yami stood, looking down at New York. He wanted to go home so badly. But he had to prove his worth. He jumped across roofs again until he was standing on top of Pete Thatcher's builidng. 'Here we go' he thought. He climbed down and snuck in through the back entrance. Almost immediately, guards had him on the floor, and the person who had shot him before was standing in front of him.

"Hello again, Mr Motou." The person removed their mask and revealed a young girl that Yami couldn't help but recognise, "Or should I call you Yami?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

K-T88: Can anyone figure out who the girl is? I will send you my latest Yami pic if you get it right!

Thanks to my beta's :- Amethyst-Dragonflame and i-love-bakura1489 for testing.


	3. I'm No Longer In Your Debt

Disclaimer: How many times? I DON'T OWN YGO!

Chapter 3 :- I'm No Longer In Your Debt

"NO! Leave them out of this!!!" Yami screamed.

"Then you will tell us of the CIA's plan once they acquire the statues."

"I don't know! How many times do I have to tell you, I don't know!" Yami struggled against his bindings, but to no avail. A girl walked into the cell.

"Leave me with him." The two men left. The girl walked up to him and unclipped his bindings, "Yami. Ivory and Sasha said they had caught you. I'm letting you go this time. I apologise for shooting you but you have to leave, before the guards come back."

"One question Ebony, did that night mean _anything_ to you?" Yami hissed.

"No. It was a fling. Nothing more."

"Then I am not leaving! I will not live in you debt!" Yami spat at Ebony. She stepped back, then reached forwards, dragged him out and threw him into a car he couldn't help but recognise.

"You don't get a choice."

/--/--/

"Yami!" Yuugi jumped the poor teen again. That had been twice in one night. Jounouchi dragged him off and made Yuugi sit. Yami walked straight upstairs. Once in his room, he noticed his lovely (sarcasm) roommate looking out the window.

"Why did you send them after me? I had it under control! You had no right to interfere!" Yami yelled at Seto.

"Why? That's a good question. Yami, everything is out of proportion here. Marik just dug up some information we were never meant to find. Pegasus is working for _THEM_ Yami! We have to do this by ourselves, while feeding Pegasus incorrect information. We need you back."

"Yes sir!"

"You're our team leader dufus!"

/--/--/

The full squad found themselves outside another meeting spot, this time a snooker hall. Ryou was making sure that anyone with vital information lost it, Malik and Yuugi were keeping the manager of the place, Jou was carrying a bag up to the third floor, to bust a safe where the blueprints were being kept, Otogi was 'helping' the guys driving for the (ahem) baddies (ahem) 'fix' their van, Marik was in the van, keeping their position under wraps from Pegasus and Yami, Seto and Bakura were all armed, about to storm the place.

"Try and keep it clean guys. This one has to be a full attack. If word gets out to Pegasus, we're screwed."

They kicked in the doors and lifted their guns to shooting height.

"Everybody down!"

They saw the three girls from before hit the floor and they walked over.

"Ladies," Bakura began, "It is a pleasure to see you again. We just want to thank you for shooting our comrade in the back," He pulled up the white haired one (Ivory), "and would like to return the favour." He held his gun to her back when Ebony jumped up.

"No! Leave Ivory alone! Please! She's not even supposed to be on this mission! Don't hurt her!" Yami saw the tears forming in Ebony's eyes and walked over to Bakura, took the girl out of his hands.

"Make sure these three are the only one's that live. And let them escape boys. Having everyone against us could be a lot easier than creeping about," Seto and Bakura wiped out the remaining bystanders and left. Yami threw Ivory to the floor and threw his gun down beside her, then looked up Ebony, "A life for a life, my debt is repaid."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

K-T88: R&R Sorry for the shortness.


End file.
